


subspace transmission

by Camellia Cook (thekurosakiconundrum)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Boot Worship, D/s, Dirty Talk, Dominant Armitage Hux, Established Relationship, Humiliation, M/M, Phone Sex, Post-Canon, Submissive Kylo Ren, Well - Freeform, holo sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekurosakiconundrum/pseuds/Camellia%20Cook
Summary: For Kylux Niche Kink November, day 5: Phone sex. (With a dash of day 16: boot worship.)Away on a long diplomatic mission, the Grand Marshall realizes that he's been neglecting his Supreme Leader's needs. He makes up for it the best he can, by holocall.





	subspace transmission

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place several years post-canon in a nebulous "Things are going well for the FO" future. Hux and Ren have an affectionate, mutually supportive, and kinky relationship that is nonetheless rather ill-defined, because they're idiots.

“…and the Areeni representatives continue to be uncooperative. Overall, the summit is going well, though there’s now some talk of extending it for another few days, to make up for the Umbline incident delaying things. After that, the Chancellor of Koom has invited me to visit—it would mean extending my trip, but an agreement with them would be to our benefit,” Hux’s holoprojection said, standing there with its hands behind its back in front of Kylo’s desk, upright and formal as Hux reported in to his Supreme Leader.

“Will you go?” Kylo asked, annoyed with himself at how harsh and petulant his voice sounded. It was just that Hux was always so stiff when they communicated remotely, and it bothered him more than he wanted to admit. They hadn’t had a real conversation since he’d left, weeks ago.

“Of course. We need access to the Koom hyperspace corridor,” Hux said, still in that same clipped, professional tone.

Kylo knew that, but it didn’t mean he had to like it. He stood, stalking around the desk to stare at Hux’s holoprojection from inches away, as if to intimidate him into showing some kind of emotion despite the distance. Hux’s eyes followed him as he moved, but otherwise he didn’t react. Their gazes met and locked, staring each other down over the flickering subspace comms channel.

“I don’t want you to go. You’re needed here,” Kylo told him, hoping it sounded like he was talking about the Order in general.

“Is that an order, Supreme Leader?”

“No, it’s not a stars-damned order!” Kylo snapped, whirling around to brace his hands on his desk, hiding his face from Hux and barely resisting the urge to throw something. “Don’t you mind that you haven’t been back in almost two months?”

“Ren,” Hux said, a hint of a soft, pleased smile in his voice, though Kylo was still facing away. “Do you miss me?”

_Of course I kriffing miss you._

When Kylo thought he had his facial expression under control, he turned back and asked “Why? Do you miss me?”

“So that’s what this is about,” Hux murmured, sounding insufferably smug about it. “You want to hear about how much of a trial this has been for me, being away from you for so long. Does it worry you, having me out here on my own? Rubbing elbows with galaxy’s best and brightest, while we all exchange _favors_ for more agreeable terms of trade?”

Kylo’s lip twitched, pulling back into a snarl as his insides went cold at the mere suggestion. “Careful, Hux, or I _will_ order you home. Diplomacy can eat my saber—and so can anyone who puts their hands on you.”

“Oh, you silly, possessive thing,” Hux scolded softly, shaking his head, bringing a grainy, bluish hand up to stroke Kylo’s cheek in a phantom caress. “No one’s put their hands on me but me, and let me tell you, that has been a trial. I think was getting a bit spoiled, with someone of your voracious appetites around. I’ve been forced to get reacquainted with my right hand.”

Kylo sucked in a sharp breath, sudden arousal hitting him like a punch to the gut as his mind conjured a glorious mental image of Hux, his pale, slender limbs splayed out on some fancy bed; his elegant, long-fingered hand wrapped around his cock. Did he think of Kylo, then?

“And what about you, darling? How have you been faring without me? You seem tense.”

Kylo looked away, nodding, his cheeks pinking. Hux only used pet names for him in very particular circumstances, ones that he’d missed a great deal. He muttered, “I am. I… I’m used to, well. You know.”

“I do.” Hux clicked his tongue several times, fiddling with his sleeve. “I’ve been gone longer than I intended. Do you have any pressing engagements just now?”

Kylo cocked his head curiously. “No.”

“Good. Let’s see if we can’t relieve a little of our mutual tension at a distance. Would you like that?”

Kylo hesitated, unsure of what that would even look like, but anything was better than nothing. Now that Hux had relaxed a little, now that he was just Kylo’s Hux and not just his Grand Marshall, Kylo missed him even more. He nodded. He wished he could bury his face in the crook of Hux’s neck, wrap him up in his arms.

“Oh, look at you—I have been neglecting you, haven’t I? I should have realized… Well. Nothing to be done for it now. Lock the door to your office and tell Nevisson that you’re not to be disturbed.”

Kylo did so, his breath coming more quickly as he pressed the intercom button and gave the order. It was a simple request, but the steel in Hux’s voice left him buzzing with anticipation.When he was done he looked back to Hux and saw that he’d taken his hat, greatcoat, and gloves off, his naked hands drawing Kyo’s eye.

His posture had changed subtly, too—still firm and commanding, but less stiff, subtly less formal There was something wicked in angle of his hips, cocked slightly to one side. Kylo licked his lips, helplessly eager, for Hux himself and for what only Hux could give him.

“Strip.”

Kylo closed his eyes and let out a breath— _relief_ —before he began to disrobe. That tone, that single word cut him adrift, let him begin to slide down into a place inside himself that only Hux knew how to access. It was the familiarity of it, the repetition—he was well conditioned to it by now. It always began this way, every time they did this. Hux preferred Kylo naked.

“Kneel.”

Kylo knelt, looking up at Hux, who stood before him with his hands clasped behind his back, examining him, inspecting him. He slowly circled Kylo, and it was strange, not hearing the tap of his boot heels against the floor. Not feeling his presence in the Force, not sensing his pleasure and anticipation, his smug, possessive pride. It was bizarre, disorienting, a little like wearing a blindfold. He’d been in this exact position innumerably many times, but never like this.

Behind him, Hux clicked his tongue again and said, “Look at you—all healed up. You’re a blank canvas. We’ll have to sort that when I get home.”

Kylo’s insides went strange, knotting up, and he didn’t know if it was because he was picturing Hux marking up his back any way he saw fit or because Hux had referred to where Kylo was as _home._

“Oh, you like that idea, don’t you? You know you need to be punished—you must be absolutely gagging for it, you needy little masochist. Don’t think I haven’t heard about that incident with the droids in hangar bay six last week. That’s nearly 10,000 credits worth of damage.”

Kylo said nothing, unsure if he was warmed or humiliated that Hux had been keeping such close tabs on him that he’d heard about that. Both, probably.

“Apologize,” Hux ordered, coming around to stand in front of him again.

“Sorry,” Kylo muttered grudgingly.

“Have I really been gone so long that you’ve forgotten how to address me?”

“I’m sorry, sir,” Kylo said, feeling small, feeling young. Somehow, the ‘sir’ made him feel the apology more deeply, reminded him how he hated disappointing Hux, how much he wanted to please him.

“There, that’s better. Doesn’t it feel good, to be where you belong?”

It did. Oh, how it did. “Yes, sir.”

“Overall, you’ve been good while I’ve been away. Things are running well, so I hear. As a reward, perhaps I’ll let you choose your punishment—tell me, darling, what shall I do to you?”

“I…” Kylo had a hard time answering, despite the images running through his mind. He wasn’t good with words, he wasn’t a verbal lover at the best of times, and when Hux had him like this, it was all he could do to string a sentence together.

“I’ll wait,” Hux said patiently.

“I…. want the crop,” Kylo said, after a moment, his eyes squeezed shut, his face hot with shame. Having to admit to it aloud, how he wanted Hux to hurt him and humiliate him—it was a form of torture all on its own.

“Why?”

“I miss the way it feels. The sting, the sound it makes,” Kylo admitted. “I dream about it.”

“Very good, darling. Tell me more—I know you’ve thought about it.”

“I want your teeth,” Kylo breathed, the admission shivering out of him, his cock twitching against his thigh as it filled. He wanted Hux to possess him utterly. “I love it when you bite me.”

“Look at me when you speak to me, Kylo.”

Kylo lifted his eyes to Hux’s flickering blue form, towering above him, present and absent all at once. The way Hux looked at him, the hunger in his eyes… It consumed him, like always. He felt his world narrowing, Hux’s presence looming larger and larger until it blotted out everything else.

“Tell me more.”

It was worse, having to look Hux in the eye and tell him what he wanted—it was something he’d always struggled with, admitting his own needs. Embarrassment churned in his gut, but Hux wanted him to be honest, so he would. “I want you to hold me down, to… choke me. While you fuck me. I… want you to make it hurt. To… use me. Take what you want from me.”

“ _Kriff,”_ Hux muttered, reaching out and running an insubstantial hand over Kylo’s hair. “Listen to you. I’m so lucky to have a greedy slut like you waiting for me to come home. I’ve been so deprived, I think I’ll be quite…needful, when I get back. I think I’ll tie you up for a whole day, keep you held open in my bed so I can stop by my quarters and use my favorite cock sleeve throughout the day. Plug you up in between so you’re nice and wet and open whenever I get there. Would you like that? Do you want me to fill you up like that?”

Kylo moaned, his hand twitching involuntarily towards his cock, though he knew he couldn’t touch it without permission. The thought of it, being left there, tied up with Hux’s favorite red rope, spread-eagled, face down, just waiting for Hux to come back and fuck him again, to use him for his pleasure like he was a toy.

“Your turn,” Hux demanded, his eyes boring into Kylo. “Tell me what you’ve thought about when you get yourself off.”

“Your boots,” Kylo whispered, so suffused with shame he was almost beyond it, ecstatic. He was sick, to jerk off to this, but he wanted it so much. He’d thought about it so many times over the past weeks. “I…”

“You can tell me. You’re safe with me, darling.”

Kylo bit his lip, turning pleading eyes on Hux. Hux knew already, he knew everything about this side of Kylo. He could say it instead.

But of course, he didn’t, leaving it to Kylo to speak his desires into the world, to make them real. “Make me… Make me kiss them. Make me lick them.”

Hux hummed approvingly, palming himself. Kylo gasped at the sight of it, thrilling at the knowledge that he was arousing Hux, pleasing him, making this good for him.

“I wish I could. Pretend for me, Kylo. Kiss my boot.”

Kylo bent, kissing nothing but a think blue layer of condensed light. He felt silly, embarrassed, and horribly frustrated. He wanted the real thing so badly he could scream, and yet the strange humiliation of kissing this phantom Hux’s phantom boots had him shaking, flying high.

“Now the other one—open-mouthed this time. I want to see that cute tongue. Imagine it, the smell of the leather, how it feels against your lips. It’s smooth, isn’t it, and soft?”

“Yes, sir,” Kylo breathed, his head still bent. His cock throbbed, smearing sticky against his belly. He could almost taste it, Hux’s special-order leather polish, almost feel the fine grain of it against his lips and tongue. Unable to help himself, words tumbling from his lips, Kylo murmured, “I want it so much, I want you so much, please—“

Hux groaned softly, hissed a breath in through his teeth. “You have no idea how badly I want to pull you up by the hair and fuck your pretty mouth right now, Kylo. When I’m stuck in these endless meetings, I imagine you under the table, your mouth on my cock and my boot between your legs.”

Kylo’s breath came shallow and shaky, his body trembling. He wanted that, Hux stepping on him, the pressure and friction, the threat of it. Hux’s cock filling his mouth, salt and musk and so fucking good—oh, kriff, he _needed_ —“Hux, please.”

“Oh, my darling,” Hux sighed. “Go ahead. Touch yourself. You can come when you’re ready.”

Kylo’s hand flew to his cock, a loud cry ripping its way out of his chest as he wrapped his hand around it, jacking it fast and tight. He needed to come, he needed to—

“Lean back for me, spread your legs,” Hux ordered, his voice harsher now, more abrupt. Kylo had his eyes closed, lost in pleasure, but that change in tone caught his attention.

He almost came as soon as he opened his eyes. Hux had his pants undone, was fucking into his fist, his hips snapping. Kylo had done that, Kylo had made him that turned on, oh stars… He was elated to be pleasing him, to be making Hux feel good—

He growled out, “Open your mouth for me, Kylo, let me see. Fuck, I wish I could come down your throat.”

Kylo opened his mouth, stuck out his tongue like Hux was—like Hux was—

“Good boy. You want it all over your face, don’t you, darling?”

Kylo could imagine it, the fat, hot drops of Hux’s come spattering across his lips, his cheeks, pooling salty on his tongue, a visible sign of his enjoyment, a mark of possession. The image of it was too much, fuck, far too much, he was coming, oh stars, coming so hard all over his belly and chest, putting on a show for Hux, all for Hux, only for Hux—

“Perfect,” Hux sighed, “Kylo—ohh…”

It was a shuddery, soft moan and Kylo felt like he could burst with happiness and pride from Hux coming with his name on his lips. He watched it, eyes flicking back and forth between Hux’s expression—how he’d missed that face—and Hux’s cock as it twitched and spat its load into the space where Kylo’s face should be. It was just as blue and translucent as the rest of his image. He closed his eyes, imagining it again, remembering the sense of satisfaction he always got from feeling it on his skin.

Hux heaved a great, satisfied sigh and muttered a reverent, “Fuck,” a sentiment that Kylo agreed with wholeheartedly.

Kylo watched him tuck himself away with trembling hands, feeling disconnected, like his head might float away.

“How do you feel?” Hux asked after a moment, taking a seat on the floor beside him, sort of. Taking a seat on the floor, light years away.

“Really good,” Kylo sighed, shifting into a more comfortable sitting position, leaning back against his desk and closing his eyes. He wanted to lean his head against Hux’s shoulder so bad it was almost physically painful. “Wish I could touch you.”

“Mmm, me too. Soon. Another week at most,” Hux promised.

“Fine,” Kylo sighed, then added, “You’d better get us good rates on use of their shipping lanes.”

“I will. But first, I’ll sit with you awhile. You’ve got to clean yourself up and put some clothes on, though—I can’t do it for you, like this.”

Kylo made an unhappy noise. He didn’t want to move. “Sitting here naked for a few minutes isn’t going to do me any harm, stars. Let me enjoy the afterglow.”

“You’ll get cold. I’m not there to keep you warm,” Hux chided.

Kylo groaned and grabbed for his undershirt, wiping his belly off with it, then grabbed his tunic and draped it around his shoulders. The weight of the heavy, padded garment felt nice, actually. A poor substitute for Hux, but nice nonetheless. “Happy?”

“For now,” Hux said. “Just for a few minutes. This floor is freezing, I recall.”

“Okay,” Kylo said, leaning back again and closing his eyes. “Good.”

They were silent for a little while, which Kylo didn’t like. It was too much like being alone. Quietly, he asked, “What’s it like, where you are?”

“Ugh, it’s hot,” Hux said. “And _sunny._ I’ve been wearing our strongest sun protectant whenever I’m outside for more than two minutes. And don’t even get me started on the local government, it’s the most inefficient, corruption-ridden bureaucracy I’ve ever seen. The food is all spicy. All of it! Even the desserts are spicy! And they have these _bugs_ …”

Kylo smiled softly to himself, basking in Hux’s presence. Soon, he’d be back, and they would be together again, and Kylo could finally touch him, and then they could get on with the business of ruling the galaxy.


End file.
